


How can you drink that?

by FangsofLightening



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13769583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: Loqi makes Cor some coffee.





	How can you drink that?

After a moment of consideration, Loqi grabbed the salt. This would be sufficient payback for what Cor had done to him yesterday. Loqi smirked as he spooned a decent amount of salt into the coffee and stirred it in. 

Cor was sitting at the table, texting someone with an unimpressed expression. Loqi resisted the urge to look over Cor's shoulder and set the mug down in front of him. 

"Got you some as well," he said. 

"Did you-"

"Yes, yes. I know how you like your coffee." 

Loqi lifted his own and took a drink to hide his smile. 

When Cor drank his own, he barely reacted. He didn't even give Loqi a look. Just held his phone to the side, made eye contact, and continued drinking it to Loqi's growing horror. 

How could he do that? With a straight face no less? Not only was there too much salt in it, but Loqi knew it was still hot. No normal person should be able to drink it like that. He didn't care if Cor was The Immortal.

"Not bad," Cor said when he finally lowered the mug. 

"What the hell are you?" 

Cor stood and, baring his teeth in his version of a smile, lifted his mug toward Loqi in a sort of toast before turning to get his own refill. 

"One of a kind."


End file.
